


No One Else Was Looking

by deliciousshame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki's patience is finally rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else Was Looking

So he’s got Tetsu sitting on his lap, they’re trading kisses and he’s going to have to push him away pretty soon, because he doesn’t want to rush him but having him squirming right here isn’t leaving him cold. He doesn’t want to, but he’s not going to risk Tetsu for something this dumb. 

Tetsu’s hands, a second ago resting on his waist, are moving, and Daiki’s thinking that’s it. He’s wrong: the hands grasp the end of his shirt and pull it up. Daiki’s not saying no to that. 

Tetsu’s hand is now pressing against the erection he’s been trying to ignore for his sake, the jerk. Daiki’s breath catches before he curses. He really doesn’t want to say no to that either, but: “You sure?”

Tetsu gives him his determined stare. Fuck, it’s not the time for that look. Tetsu always end up making that face at some point during games, it can’t be associated with sex. “Yes.” 

Daiki pulls Tetsu in. He needs to kiss him again right now. Also, now that he can, he’s going to get his hands all over that. 

It’s not like he’s never seen Tetsu naked. They shared a locker room for years at Teikou, but changing clothes together after practice is nothing like pulling them off himself. It’s a good thing, ‘cause then he’d have spent those years kicking Kise’s ass to protect Tetsu. More than he already did. 

Everything’s gone in no time. Daiki can finally look to his heart’s content, no stolen glances, no aborted approaches. Tetsu’s skin is even paler against his, but not soft. Like his, he’s been scratched and bruised and scarred, the daily rewards of an athlete. Daiki wouldn’t want it any other way. Tetsu wouldn’t be Tetsu if he shied away from hardship to protect himself. He couldn’t back down to save his life.

That’s Tetsu’s hand around him, when the hell did it get here? Not that he’s complaining, but shit, he’s not gonna last long. Tetsu’s hands are smaller than his, with the calluses and rough spots of a basket player, but that doesn’t matter at all, because they’re Tetsu’s hands, for real. He’s though about it so many times, now that it’s happening, it’s going to be great no matter what. 

He though his imagination was pretty developed, but it can’t compare, at all. Tetsu’s strong fingers wrapped around him, slim and white and warm, they’re too much. Daiki closes his eyes, bites his lips, try to think of the least sexy things his mind can find, but no, it’s not working, not with his boyfriend sitting in his lap, fingers speeding up in time with his hips jerking, Daiki’s name escaping his lips softly from time to time. Then Tetsu tightens his hold slightly, twists just so and that’s all she wrote, Daiki comes all over Tetsu’s hand.

Is he… Shit, Tetsu’s bringing his hand to his lips and licking it off. Fuck. There’s no way that’s fair, and by the way Tetsu’s looking at him, wide innocent eyes but with a tiny smirk just starting to form, the bastard knows it. Daiki has the worst taste, except when he doesn’t. Whatever, it got him Tetsu.

It takes him a few minutes get it together and remember he’s being a rude asshole. He should reciprocate instead of leaving Tetsu hanging. 

Turns out Tetsu’s taken the matter in his own hands. Well, not literally, though Daiki really wouldn’t mind seeing that. Maybe later. Where this lube’s coming from anyway? His mind is way too distracted by Tetsu covering his fingers with the lube, but then it clicks: if it’s not his, that means Tetsu brought it, which means he planned this. Daiki’s a lucky man.

Those glistering fingers are going down, down, past Tetsu’s cock, damn. Is Tetsu going to stop making him ask those terrible questions: “You know you don’t have to, right?”

Tetsu gives him a Look. “Does Aomine-kun not want to?” 

Daiki barely stops himself from asking Tetsu if he was stupid, what part of him doesn’t look into this? “Hey, I want to, I’m just looking out for you.”

He gets an eye roll for his concern. “Aomine-kun is being stupid. I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t want to.”

Great, he’s the one being insulted now. “Fine, forget I said anything.” Hey, it’s been forever since they last kissed. Time to rectify that. 

Daiki stops himself after a few moments, before things get too hot and heavy again: “Wait, we should… bed.”

“Sometimes Aomine-kun has good ideas.”

“What’s with that sometimes? My ideas are always great!”

Seriously, Tetsu doesn’t do expressions, he just stares at people. Like he is now, giving him this slightly condescending look. Daiki’s not letting this, or him, go. He picks Tetsu up and drags him toward his bed. Resistance is futile and all that. Not that there’s resistance of any kind. 

Was his bed that far away? 

They’re here. Daiki dumps Tetsu on it, with some short-lived protests that he hushes with his mouth. Tetsu doesn’t take it without a fight, he never does, and before Daiki knows it he’s lying on his back with his boyfriend sitting over him. That’s a loss he’ll take any day. 

If Tetsu want to lead the show, Daiki is going to lie back and let him do just that. It’s not like there’s anything to complain about when Tetsu finally puts those lubed fingers to work inside of himself, one after the other, slowly, his composure breaking a little bit more with each passing second. It would have been better if he could see it, maybe, but then he couldn’t see the expressions Tetsu makes, and that’d be a great loss too. 

Still, he wants to touch. Daiki’s name flies from Tetsu’s lips and his hips jerk forward when he wraps his hand around him. That’s so hot.

“Aomine-kun, don’t.”

“Why not? You like it.”

That flush on Tetsu’s face should be illegal. “Just let me do this.”

“Fine, boss.” He doesn’t remove his hand so much as slide it off slowly just to see if he can get his always polite Tetsu to swear. No, Tetsu is made of sterner stuff than that.

Tetsu goes back to his prep and Daiki keeps his hands firmly on Tetsu’s hips. Maybe a little too firmly. They’ll leave marks. Let’s hope that won’t piss his off. 

When Tetsu removes the fingers with a dirty little whimper that steals the breath away from him to anchor himself on Daiki’s chest, it doesn’t take a genius to predict what’s coming next. Daiki does what he can to help while Tetsu lowers himself on him. 

Fuck. Can’t move, have to wait until Tetsu’s ready. Fuck, that’s hell. 

Daiki could start praying when Tetsu finally releases the breath caught in his chest and starts, slowly, to move, driving him crazier with every movement. The heat, the friction, the maddening moans he lets out every so often, the way his features are changed by pleasure, just everything about this works way too much for him. 

No way he’s coming before Tetsu. That’s not happening. He takes him into his hand and starts stroking, fast. Tetsu’s rhythm falters, but neither of them care. Daiki tangles a hand in Tetsu’s hair, pulls him down not too roughly for a kiss just in time to feel wetness on his abdomen. Daiki lets himself go too and catches Tetsu when he crumbles against him. “You alright?”

Tetsu’s voice is slightly sore and muffled by Daiki’s shoulder. “Aomine-kun worries too much.”

“Hey, that’s because I care.” Oh shit, he did not just say something that sappy. Sex makes him mellow. Damn it. Tetsu is smiling in his shoulder. At least someone’s happy about this. “I care, too.”

“Of course you do, you care about everything way too much.” Not the time, Daiki. Shut up now.

Tetsu agrees: “Stop talking, Aomine-kun. I’m sleepy.”

“No stamina, you. We’ll have to work on that. A lot.” Daiki has plenty of ideas on the subject. It’s going to be so great. 

“Later, Aomine-kun. Sleep first.”

'"We're going to be gross when we wake up."

"Do you want to leave the bed to wash up?"

“Ok, you made your point. Good night, Tetsu.”

“Good night, Aomine-kun.”


End file.
